Ayane's Dream World
by Quiet Soul
Summary: a story all about Ayane...so if you don't like her, don't read it...she kills off Kasumi in the first two paragraphs, mainly so I didn't have to write about her...Chapter 10 just Added! Please Review for me! Thanks!!!
1. Love and murder

The deed had been done.  
Ayane felt no remorse. Her fists were tightly clenched in anger. She would do it again, if her victim were not already dead.  
"You scum, I will deal with you no longer," Ayane said, spitting on the dead body laying before, the bloody mess that once was Kasumi.  
Ayane knew she could not linger long, in case someone might find out where she had been, and God forbid Kasumi's "protector" try and figure out who had killed her.  
Ayane was progressing further into the assassin business. She could now make her victims look like they had died by bloody suicide. But still, she could not be caught at the crime scene. She had always had immense anger toward her half-sister Kasumi. Anyone would suspect her at first glance, but if she got home in time, her alibi would be complete.  
Ayane believed she was rather fortunate to have found her target so free and open. Ayane was soon carefully free of the crime scene. The snow had started to fall again, and in a matter of moments her foot prints would be covered. However, just to be sure, she planned to burn the shoes she bought specially for this mission.  
Now she would go home, hopeful for the love she might find in Hayabusa now that Kasumi was dead. Kasumi and Hayabusa were together, but now Ayane had the chance to make her move on Hayabusa.  
She finally got to her apartment, full of dark furniture. She reached for the light switch, and then the phone.  
"It is finished master, she is dead."  
"Good. I will have your next victim ready soon."  
Ayane hang up, and then the phone rang again. This startled Ayane a little, as she was being a bit paranoid.  
"H-Hello?"   
"Ayane, have you seen Kasumi?"  
Alas, it was Hayabusa. The one person Ayane was hoping would call, but this subject was not very keen with her.  
"Kasumi? She was supposed to come by my place this evening, but I haven't seen her," Ayane said calmly.  
"Really? How odd, this is really not like her...she was supposed to come by my place too," Hayabusa said perplexedly.  
"How about you come over here and we wait for her together," Ayane said cooly.  
"I suppose I could come over, just for awhile," Hayabusa said, falling into Ayane's trap.  
"Good. I'll see you in twenty minutes," Ayane said, making sure he would not change his mind.  
"Ok, bye?" Hayabusa said, a bit lost.  
"I'll see you then...bye!" she said, and hung up the phone.   
The preparations begun.  
Ayane changed into her nightgown, which, like almost everything else she owned, was very tight and showy. She also put on some very entrancing music. She was now ready for Hayabusa to visit.  
There was a knock on her door. She opened the door, and standing before her was Hayabusa.  
"Come in, sit down," Ayane said, directing Hayabusa to her living room couch. "Don't mind my outfit, I was getting ready for bed when you called."  
She directed the disillusioned Hayabusa into her living room, where they took seats on the couch.  
"Have you heard anything?" Hayabusa said, trying to get on the subject of Kasumi.  
"No, I haven't," Ayane said, trying not to show her annoyance with his question. "And I'm getting rather worried about her," she added, struggling to sound worried, and moving increasingly closer to Hayabusa.  
"I wonder what's wrong. This isn't like her at all," Hayabusa said. "Maybe something's happened to her. I should go home and wait for a call..."  
"NO!...I mean, don't you think that if anything happens to her they'll notify me, being her sister and all," Ayane said, keeping Hayabusa from leaving.  
"You're right...we should wait here together," he said, still looking rather confused.  
"Ryu, I'm getting worried, won't you just stay here with me?" Ayane said, scooting still closer to Hayabusa. "I am glad you're here with me, Ryu-" she was cut off by the ringing of the phone.  
Hayabusa picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" he said. "What?! I-I will be there soon," he said rather shakily, and then hung up.  
"Who was that, Ryu?" Ayane asked.  
"It-it was the police...they want me to 


	2. The Letters

Chapter 3:  
The Letters  
  
Ayane decided a party was in order, and she planned one for 2 weeks after Kasumi's funeral, which had become a major event for Ayane. She was debating whether or no to go to the funeral, but, so that no suspicions aroused, she decided to go.   
  
Ayane could not decide who to invite to her party. Her main problem would be Helena. She really did not want to invite her, and she knew if she did, Helena wouldn't come anyway. She decided to invite her, so that if anyone asked about her, Ayane could simply say that Helena could not come.   
  
However, Helena would not be the only problem. The main problem would be getting anyone to come at all, as Ayane was not very popular with others. She had this nagging feeling her party would be just her, Hayate, and Hayabusa.  
  
She knew there could only be one way for her to solve this problem. She would write a letter to Hayabusa, and have him throw the party. Here is what she wrote:  
  
Dear Hayabusa,  
  
This may be one of the strangest things I ask you, but I only hope you will be able to comply with what I ask.  
  
Now it may seem out of place due to recent events, but I would like to throw a party, just to brighten everyone's spirits, for I know mine need it. The only problem is, if I say I am throwing the party, I fear no one would come. So, I want you to invite everyone for me, and tell them it is your party. I will prepare all the food and plans, etc. I would also ask that the party be held at you place, as I am sure no one would come here, to mine.  
  
I am including a guest list of all the people you need to invite, and when I want the party to be. If the date for the party does not work for you, please tell me, and I can find a more suitable one.  
  
As Always,  
  
Ayane  
  
P.S. I have yet to have an answer to your question. I should soon.  
  
  
And with this, Ayane she sealed her letter and sent it to him.  
  
The next day, she received his reply.  
  
Dear Ayane,  
  
It saddens me that you have yet to answer me.  
  
About "your" party, I suppose i will throw it for you if I must. I see not why you think no one would come to a party thrown by you (I most certainly would). But, I would do anything for you, my love.  
  
I believe your set time and date will be fine.  
  
Your love,  
  
Hayabusa  
  
P.S. Please have your reply for the next time I see you, which I hope will be soon.  
  
  
Ayane read the letter. She was glad her party was going to go on, but she realized she must, very quickly, decide what to do about Hayabusa. She was not quite sure if she really loved him or not, but she knew he loved her. Of course, she also felt what hindered her love was her secret. How could she love him and not tell him the truth? This troubled Ayane. She became restless and did not get much sleep, and tomorrow would be Kasumi's funeral. 


	3. A Meeting and a Plan

Chapter 3:  
  
The Letters  
  
Ayane decided a party was in order, and she planned one for 2 weeks after Kasumi's funeral, which had become a major event for Ayane. She was debating whether or not to go to the funeral, but so that no suspicions aroused, she decided to go.  
  
Ayane could not decide who to invite to her party. Her problem would be Helena. Ayane really did not want to invite her, and she knew if she did, Helena wouldn't come anyway. She decided to invite her, so that if anyone asked about her, Ayane could simply say that Helena could not come.  
  
However, Helena would not be the only problem. The main problem would be getting anyone to come at all, as Ayane was not very popular with others. She had this nagging feeling her party would be just her, Hayate, and Hayabusa.  
  
She knew there could only be one way for her to solve this problem. She would write a letter to Hayabusa, and have him throw the party. Here is what she wrote:  
  
Dear Hayabusa,  
  
This may be one of the strangest things I ask of you, but I only hope you will be able to comply with what I ask.  
  
Now it may seem out of place due to recent events, but I would like to throw a party, just to brighten everyone's spirits, for I know mine need it. The only problem is, if I say I am throwing the party, I fear no one would come. So I want you to invite everyone for me, and tell them it is your party. I will prepare all the food , plans, etc. I also ask that the party be held at your place, as I am sure no one would come here.  
  
I am including a guest list of all the people you need to invite, and when I want the party to be. If the date for the party is not convenient for you, please tell me, and I shall find a more suitable one.  
  
As Always,  
  
Ayane  
  
P.S. I have yet to have an answer to your question. I should soon.  
  
And with this, Ayane sealed her letter and sent it to him.  
  
The next day she received his reply.  
  
  
  
Dear Ayane,  
  
It saddens me that you have yet to answer me.  
  
About "your" party, I suppose I will throw it for you if I must. I see not why you think no one would come to a party thrown by you (I most certainly would). But I would do anything for you, my love.  
  
I believe your set time and date will be fine.  
  
Your love,  
  
Hayabusa  
  
P.S. Please have your reply for the next time I see you, which I hope will be soon.  
  
Ayane read the letter. She was glad her party would go on, but she realized she must very quickly decide what to do about Hayabusa. She was not quite sure if she really loved him or not, but she knew he loved her. Of course, she also felt that what hindered her love was her secret. How could she love Hayabusa and not tell him the truth? This troubled Ayane. She became restless and did not get much sleep, and tomorrow would be Kasumi's funeral. 


	4. A Dream

Chapter 4:  
A Dream  
  
Ayane awoke and sat straight up in her bed. She was sweating, and she could feel her heart beating in her throat. She looked at her clock. It was 4:30 Saturday morning. She tried to remember what she had been dreaming, and why she awoke so suddenly.  
  
She laid down and tried to get back to sleep, but she could not. Her mind was troubled and distressed.  
  
She decided to get up and walk around her room, at least until her heart stopped racing. She was up for five minutes, then ten-each minute taking infinitely longer than the one before it. She went and got herself some water, and then got back into bed. When she laid down, she could not sleep. She feared her sleep, and did not wish to awake so suddenly again. If only she could remember what she was dreaming... 


	5. The Dream

Chapter 5:  
  
The Dream  
  
This is what Ayane dreamt that night:  
  
She was in her apartment, when she heard the doorbell ring, and she went to open the door. At her door was Hayabusa, Hayate, and there was someone, or perhaps something, behind them. Ayane looked and saw that it was quite a small tiger.  
  
Ayane watched as the tiger leaped into the room. It appeared to be quiet strong despite its size. She looked up to question her guests about this tiger, but when she looked up, they were gone. In fact, so was her room, and Ayane was now standing outside in the snow.  
  
She looked over to the tiger, but in its place stood Kasumi, sword drawn. Kasumi spoke.  
  
"You have not defeated me," she said.  
  
Ayane then awoke. 


	6. The Funeral

Chapter 6:  
  
The Funeral  
  
After Ayane's confusing awakening, she decided there was no way for her to get back to sleep, so she went and made some coffee. She waited in the dark and tried to figure out what she would do during the day. The funeral was to commence at 10:00, and Ayane could not decide what to do while she waited.  
  
Her coffee had finished. It was now 5:00.  
  
As she drank her coffee, she walked over to the window. The usually busy street was mostly quiet; there were only a few cars. Ayane was surprised at how bright it was getting outside. The sun was just barely peeking through the clouds, and the sky was turning beautiful shades of purple and pink.  
  
Ayane went to go sit down. As she sat, she suddenly started to remember her dream. She was remembering the tiger, and Kasumi, and what Kasumi had said...  
  
This troubled Ayane. She tried to figure out what this dream could possibly mean.  
  
It is only a dream, she thought. Nothing more will come of this.  
  
It was about 6:00 when Ayane had finished her thinking on the dream. She now decided to start getting ready, as this was the time she had planned to awaken that morning. She was not in the least bit hungry, so she decided she would shower and then see if the newspaper had arrived. Ayane mainly wanted to check the paper to see what was happening in relevance to Kasumi's death. The last few days had had no stories, and Ayane doubted today would be different. She assumed the police wanted to keep the death out of the media for a while, at least until they could find more evidence.  
  
Ayane got out of the shower and got dressed in her lovely black outfit for the funeral. She went to see if her paper had come, but it had not. Back in her room she got herself another cup of coffee. It was now 6:45. The time went by ever so slowly, but eventually it was time for Ayane to leave.  
  
It was 9:45. Ayane was not the first to arrive for Kasumi's funeral. When she arrived, she quickly found Hayate and Hayabusa, who were talking together. She went over to them.  
  
"Hello, Ayane," Hayabusa said, looking over to her.  
  
"Hello," Ayane said, not wanting to look at his eyes, for she had yet to answer his question.  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am fine, but a bit tired," she said.  
  
"I should see who else has arrived," said Hayate, obviously feeling left out of the current conversation. This left Ayane and Hayabusa alone together.  
  
Ayane had nothing to say to Hayabusa. She didn't really know how to act at a funeral, either, but she tried to keep the subject away from Kasumi.  
  
Eventually, Hayabusa went to talk with someone else. Ayane was left all alone, but not for long, as the funeral was about to start.  
  
There weren't too many guests at the funeral, mainly close friends and family. Ayane avoided most of the family, seeing as they were her family as well, and they were not on the best of terms.  
  
A reception followed the ceremony. Ayane went and sat by herself, but in a place where she could overhear conversations. Hayabusa saw her and started to walk over, but was stopped.  
  
"Hayabusa! I have not seen you in a long time!"  
  
It was Lei Fang. Ayane could hear her from where she was sitting.  
  
"I'm so sorry about Kasumi," Lei Fang said.  
  
"Yes, it was a tragedy," Hayabusa said. "Lei Fang, where is Jann Lee? I thought you two were—"  
  
"How am I supposed to know where he is? Whenever we go somewhere together, he always forgets about me! That stupid—"  
  
"Never mind," Hayabusa said, realizing that changing the subject here would be good. "Well, I have some other people to go and see...I will see you later?"  
  
"Fine! I think it's about time I left, with or without that Jann Lee!" she said as she left, and still seemed quite angry.  
  
Hayabusa then finally went to talk with Ayane.  
  
"Hello, Ayane," he said as he reached where she was sitting, and took a seat next to her.  
  
"Hello," she said, trying to avoid his face.  
  
"It was a lovely service," he said. She had no reply.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked. "I could get you something, if you want."  
  
"No, I'm fine," she said.  
  
"Ayane, why won't you look at me?"  
  
"I...I..." Ayane looked up from the floor. She saw his eyes, but only for a second before turning away. She could not bring herself to lie to those eyes. She quickly looked back down.  
  
"Ayane," he said softly. "I wonder if you will answer me.... Do you wish to be with me?"  
  
"Ryu, you know I...I..." she said, not quite sure if what she was thinking was really true. "I love you."  
  
"That is what I thought," he said, and smiled at her.  
  
Ayane had almost forgotten what smiles were, or happiness, for that matter. She spent so much time by herself, she knew not the real meanings of love and joy.  
  
"I love you as well."  
  
Ayane really looked at him for the first time now. She saw his beautiful eyes, and he was still smiling. Ayane smiled, too..  
  
She stood up. Hayabusa stood up also.  
  
"What is it, Ayane?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just...I think I should be leaving now," she said.  
  
"It is rather early..."  
  
"I need to get home," she replied.  
  
"Well, if you must, I can take you..." said Hayabusa, still confused as to why Ayane wanted to leave.  
  
"I would love that," she said, turning to look at him.  
  
Ayane started to walk out of the room, with Hayabusa by her side, when a voice from behind her said,  
  
"Ayane, is that you?"  
  
It was Tina. Ayane turned to look at her.  
  
"What do you want, Tina?" she asked, rather.  
  
"I just wanted to say how sorry I was about Kasumi," she replied, quite taken aback. "What a pity, so young..."  
  
"Yes, I know..." Ayane said.  
  
A long silence followed that. Ayane again had no idea what to say. She was waiting for Hayabusa to say something, but it turned out he had run off somewhere. This gave Ayane an excuse to leave and go look for him.  
  
She found him, talking with Hayate and Jann Lee.  
  
"Why, Ayane, how are you?" Jann Lee said, looking at Ayane as she walked toward him.  
  
"I'm fine," she said. She turned to talk with Hayabusa, but Jann Lee interrupted.  
  
"That is quite the outfit you have there, Ayane," Jann Lee commented. Ayane was not sure if that was a compliment.  
  
"Oh, well, I suppose....Jann Lee, where is Lei Fang?" she said, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Oh yeah, her," he said, as if she was his least favorite subject.  
  
"She was looking for you earlier, but I suppose she's left by now," Ayane added nonchalantly.  
  
"What?! She was supposed to give me a ride home!" he said frantically. "It was nice to see you again, Ayane," he added as he left.  
  
"Yeah, bye," Ayane said, and then, turning to Hayabusa, said, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes. Sorry I got distracted there," he said.  
  
"Why are you two leaving so soon?" Hayate inquired of Hayabusa.  
  
"Well, Ayane needed to get back home, and I offered to take her."  
  
Hayate pulled Hayabusa aside, and Ayane could not here what they were saying.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked Hayabusa as they again started to leave.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he replied, pushing it aside. 


	7. Ayane Remembers

Chapter 7:  
  
Ayane Remembers  
  
They had finally left, and, very quickly, got to Ayane's apartment. Ayane and Hayabusa stepped inside.  
  
"Would you like some coffee?" she asked him.  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"I'll go make some, then," she said.  
  
"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Hayabusa asked.  
  
Ayane, who was preparing the coffee, turned to look at him.  
  
"No, I don't think so...Why?"  
  
"Well, I thought maybe we could have dinner together."  
  
Ayane was stunned. It was a good thing she wasn't holding anything, for if she was, she would have dropped it.  
  
"That would be great," she said, quickly going from being stunned to being so immensely thrilled, making his words seem like a daydream.  
  
"Good. I will see you at 5:30," he said.  
  
He left, leaving Ayane in a very dream-like state. She could not get over the fact that tomorrow, at 5:30, she would be out having dinner with Hayabusa. She started to think of what that may be like, but stopped. She started to worry. What would happen if he found out the truth about Kasumi's death?  
  
But he can't find out, she thought. Only I know...and I won't tell him....because I'd get in trouble...he has no way of finding out...  
  
However much Ayane tried to convince herself of this, it would not work. She knew that this would bother her to the day she died. How is she supposed to keep such a secret? And from the man she loves...  
  
********  
  
That night, as she was trying to sleep, Ayane tried to think of her accomplishments that day. All she could remember was from when Hayabusa left. The rest of the day seemed to have happened days ago...like a dream...  
  
A dream!  
  
Ayane remembered her dream and sat upright in her bed again. The lights in her room were all off. It was dark and quiet. Ayane looked around the room, not expecting to see anything, really, but moreover it was just a precaution. She could not see anything, and she turned on her bedside lamp. She started to think about the dream again.  
  
Would she dream it again? Would she have another equally disturbing dream? She hoped not...but what if she did?  
  
The room seemed to get a great bit colder, and Ayane shuddered. She looked at the clock, it read 10:00. It had been a long day.  
  
She again laid down to rest, but as soon as her eyes were closed, they were open again. She had again turned out the lights, and she just stared at the dark ceiling while lying on her back.  
  
Why am I so paranoid? she asked herself. There is nothing in my room, and a dream cannot hurt me...  
  
She tried to divert her thoughts. She began to think about tomorrow's dinner with Hayabusa, but thinking about Hayabusa just made her think of Kasumi. She could not think of anything that did not related to Kasumi. She finally tried to clear her thoughts, but she was reminded of Kasumi's death, which was four days ago...  
  
Ayane remembered it was snowing on Tuesday morning. She thought it was quite beautiful, and a shame for her to have to kill that evening. She had gotten the call the night before:  
  
"You will have your chance tomorrow night."  
  
She was ready. She had been planning for weeks with careful details planned on every aspect of the murder. Kasumi would, Ayane had no clue how as this was not up to her, be led into an open, snow-covered field surrounded by trees. Kasumi would be looking, or waiting, for someone, but would find Ayane instead...  
  
The plans were working perfectly. That night, at around 8:00, Ayane waited in the dark of the trees, and there was Kasumi.  
  
"I am here...Show yourself!" Kasumi said with a trembling voice.  
  
Ayane smiled. This would be one of the last times she heard that voice.  
  
"Kasumi? What are you doing here?" Ayane looked surprised to see her. So did Kasumi.  
  
"Ayane?" Kasumi sounded confused. "Ayane, what are you doing her? They're after me-"  
  
"Who's after you, Kasumi?" Ayane looked stunned at the news.  
  
They were now in the middle of the field.  
  
"Well...I..."  
  
"Really, Kasumi, if someone was after you, why am I here, and not them?"  
  
"It...It's you!...my own sister..." Kasumi looked appalled.  
  
"Half-sister, and thank God for that," Ayane said. "But, to get on with it, I think it'd be best, for your sake, to just come along easily, or, there is the other way of doing things."  
  
"Go? With you? Where?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"I would please ask that you give me your sword," Ayane sad, but it was too late.  
  
Kasumi had drawn her sword, but with a few quick punches by Ayane, Kasumi and her sword were laying in separate places on the snow-covered ground.  
  
"Now you are the one that has fallen," Ayane said. "Now you know what it is like."  
  
Kasumi reached for her sword, but Ayane kicked her hand out of the way. She the proceeded to knock Kasumi to her stomach, leaving Kasumi very winded.  
  
"You...You don't know what you're doing...Ayane," Kasumi said, her head reaching from the snow.  
  
Ayane kicked her to her side, and then picked up the sword.  
  
"All my life I've had to put up with you...but not anymore," Ayane said. "You will never upstage me again! Any last words? Say what you want...there is no one here that could save you."  
  
"You...you..." Kasumi stuttered.  
  
"Enough of this!" Ayane kicked Kasumi on to her back, and, stepping on top of her, shoved the sword into her chest. Kasumi screamed, but her screams were stifled by the trees.  
  
Kasumi was dead. Ayane positioned Kasumi's hands to make it look like she was holding the sword. Ayane laughed at the sight of the corpse...  
  
She had no guilt then, but what was happening to her now? 


	8. Preperations

Chapter 8:  
  
Preparations  
  
Ayane did not sleep very well that night. She did not get much sleep at all. She could barely sleep fifteen minutes without being awoken by memories of the murder...or those of the dream.  
  
After a long night of restlessness, Ayane awoke at 9:15.  
  
She got up and looked around her apartment. It was a mess. Not that she really cared much how her apartment looked, but she decided to clean it, in preparation for tonight...  
  
She was not planning, really, to actually let Hayabusa in her apartment. In fact, she was hoping to spend as much time away from it as possible, as she had been confined to it for so long.  
  
At about 11:00 she received a phone call. It was Hayate.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Ayane," he said.  
  
"What is it, Hayate?" Ayane said, rather longing to get back to her work.  
  
"I was just wondering if you knew where you and Hayabusa were going for dinner tonight."  
  
"I don't know...I think we're going for sushi—wait, how did you know about our dinner plans?" she inquired of Hayate.  
  
"Well, um...Hayabusa told me, but he would not tell me where you were going," Hayate said.  
  
"Well, I should hope not! On his last couple of dates, you followed him!"  
  
"Well, it wasn't my fault...we had...uh...made the same plans."  
  
"You're just being protectively overbearing," Ayane said.  
  
"Like normal," Hayate added. "And why shouldn't I be? It is only because I care."  
  
Ayane was not quite sure of that. She was thinking it was because of Hayate's lack of a social life, but she did not mention it. She wanted to stay on good terms with Hayate.  
  
"Well, Hayate, I'm sure you'll find out where we're going...some way or another...so I will see you then," Ayane said, ready to hang up.  
  
"Yes, until then," Hayate said.  
  
And the conversation was over.  
  
12:30. Ayane was hungry. She made herself a sandwich, which she hardly touched. She was too anxious to eat.  
  
She went back to her housework. The place started to look a bit nicer, and Ayane was quite pleased with the way things were going.  
  
She walked into her bedroom. She started to pick up some papers that were on the floor. She began to throw them away when something fell out from them.  
  
A picture. 2 young sisters and their brother playing at the beach. Ayane could not bear to look at it.  
  
Before we were trained, she thought, we got along so well....  
  
She turned the picture over. The back was written on.  
  
To my sister,  
  
May we always be this close.  
  
Love,  
  
Kasumi  
  
Ayane cried. She was not crying for Kasumi. She was not crying for the friend she never found in her half-sister. She was crying because she never realized how hard it is to hide the murder of someone with so many friends. How could it be very long before someone started to ask questions? Would not they go to Ayane first? Everyone knew she was not on the best of terms with Kasumi, and no one could rule Ayane out...  
  
Ayane did not want to be an assassin anymore.  
  
  
  
********  
  
Author's note: A word to the totally clueless:  
  
I have no knowledge of it saying anywhere in the entire of Dead or Alive that Ayane is in love with Hayate, her half-brother. This is all made up in people's minds. The DOA2 handbook, I believe, does have a line saying something about Ayane admiring him, but this in no way means she is in love with her brother. It is a big misunderstanding, as far as I know. If anyone can prove me wrong, please do so. I would also like to comment to the person who reviewed my story saying that she is: I saw that you wrote Ayane loving Hayate was wrong, but, your e-mail address is listed as iluvmymom or something like that and I could misinterpret that as much as people misinterpret the Ayane-Hayate stuff. 


	9. The wait for Ryu, and His Appearance

Chapter 9:  
  
The Wait for Ryu, and His Appearance  
  
I have no time for self-pity, Ayane thought. I have other things to do today...  
  
She stood from where she had fallen on the floor crying. She took the picture and put it in her coat pocket. She had a nagging feeling that it may come in handy one day.  
  
She did not want to clean anymore. It was 3:30.  
  
Ayane did not know what to do. She was becoming rather anxious in waiting for tonight's dinner.  
  
She was not quite sure how the dinner would go. She had not been expecting any wonderful thing to happen. In fact, she would have been quite surprised if she spoke more than two words. She did not want to mess anything up between her and Hayabusa...she wanted a perfect day, but how was a perfect date supposed to work? Ayane most definitely did not know.  
  
4:30...an hour left until Hayabusa came. It would soon be time to get ready.  
  
What to wear? Ayane herself could not even answer this unanswerable question. She eventually just wore her purple outfit with the yellow bow. 5:00...then 5:15...Hayabusa would be there soon...5:20..5:22...oh, how the minutes passed ever so slowly! Ayane went and made sure her lights were out, all except the ones she was using, and she got herself a glass of water.  
  
5:25...26...27...Where was the fool?  
  
Ayane was tired of waiting. She began pacing back and forth in her living room. The door bell rang. Ayane let out a sigh of relief. She was growing tired of pacing.  
  
She went and opened the door.  
  
"I thought you would never get here!" she said.  
  
"I'm not late, am I?"  
  
"Oh, no, no...it's just....Why don't you come in?" she asked.  
  
"These are for you," he said, handing her the half-dozen roses he had brought her.  
  
"Oh! I'll go put these in some water!" she said, finding a vase for her beautiful red roses.  
  
He's the first person to ever give me flowers, she thought.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked, still standing, waiting, in her doorway.  
  
"Just a minute...Let me get my coat," she said, grabbing her black coat and, taking Hayabusa's are, walking out her door.  
  
"Where are we going, Ryu?"  
  
"To a nice little sushi place not to far from here."  
  
"Ohh....Does Hayate know where we're going?"  
  
"Well, I didn't tell him, and you didn't know, so, I hope not," he said.  
  
"Well, Hayate does have a way of finding things out," Ayane said. "Do you know if he had any plans tonight?"  
  
"I think he had a date."  
  
A date? Hayate? Ayane was thoroughly shocked. She could not see how this worked. Hayate really had no social life.  
  
"But, enough about Hayate. What have you done today, Ayane?"  
  
And so they talked. Ayane was growing more and more lighthearted with everything he said, even allowing herself to have the occasional laugh. She could not help but to feel, however, that Hayate was up to something. Though they were currently on good terms, Ayane knew she needed to be careful around Hayate. The slightest slip-up would give her away. Hayabusa wasn't as oblivious as she could wish for him to be, either...she had to watch herself with him, too.  
  
They had reached their destination. It was indeed a nice little sushi place, one Ayane had often been by, but never been in.  
  
They walked in. Though small, there were many tables. It was only about half-full, however, so Ayane and Hayabusa did not have to worry about not getting a table.  
  
Their table was in a lovely, secluded corner. The only light was that of many candles, and from the window, Ayane could see the bright, full moon.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Ayane knew Hayabusa could see the look of concern in her eyes.  
  
"I am fine. It is very beautiful outside," she said in a soft voice.  
  
"I was more concerned with the beauty that is in front of me."  
  
"Ryu..."  
  
Ayane was glancing around the room. She was about to reject his compliment, but stopped when something caught her eye. Another couple had walked through the front door. She gasped when she saw a man with brownish- red hair and his blonde, long-haired date walk across the room, towards hers and Hayabusa's table. She knew exactly who they were.  
  
"Hayate," she murmured. "And...Helena....I can't believe he came here with her."  
  
"Were you saying something, Ayane?" Hayabusa asked, apparently not able to understand Ayane's mumbling.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Ayane said, her anger towards her brother showing in her voice.  
  
Hayate and Helena could not been seen by Hayabusa, whose back was to them, but Ayane was looking right at them. 


	10. Hayate's Date

Chapter 10:  
  
Hayate's date  
  
Helena, who was talking with Hayate, finally looked forward and saw Ayane, who was looking at her.  
  
"You..." she said, a look of anger in her eyes. Ayane returned the look.  
  
Hayabusa turned around, and, seeing Hayate, got up and greeted his friend. The girls just stared at each other.  
  
"Hayate! I see you've found me again!"  
  
"It was not that hard. You might try going somewhere different next time. Ayane, Ryu, I assume you've met Helena?"  
  
"Yes, and it was a great pleasure," Hayabusa said.  
  
"We've met," Helena said in regards to Ayane.  
  
"Why don't we sit here, Helena?" Hayate said, pointing to the table just next to Ayane and Hayabusa's.  
  
"I would rather if we sat over there," Helena said, pointing to a table in the opposite side of the restaurant. "And, besides, we may...uh...bother...them."  
  
"Oh, you won't be of any bother to us..." Hayabusa started.  
  
"No! I think Helena is...right....They should sit over there," Ayane said.  
  
"Well, if we must..." Hayate said, a bit confused by his sister's reaction.  
  
"Yes, you must," Ayane said.  
  
So her brother and Helena left.  
  
********  
  
Ayane did not enjoy much of her meal. She did not say much for the remainder of the meal, either. She could tell Hayabusa knew something was bothering her, but he did not say anything until the left.  
  
They had come to her door when Hayabusa asked,  
  
"Ayane, what is the matter?"  
  
Ayane looked at him. She looked into his deep green eyes. For a moment she wished to tell him everything. She wanted to cry on his shoulder; she could see from his eyes that he wanted to comfort her. But she did not. She could not.  
  
He would not understand, she thought.  
  
She stood for minutes, or so it seemed, just dreaming in his eyes. But she did not cry. And Hayabusa could apparently see the distress in her eyes.  
  
"I see you wish not to tell me," he said. "I had a good time. Despite your borther."  
  
He then smiled at her. He took his hand and brushed the hair from her cheek. His hands were cold, but Ayane cared not. She just stood, silently staring at him.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
"Farewell," he said, and then he left.  
  
Ayane was stunned. She walked inside. She did not turn on any lights, she did not take off her coat. She fell on the floor and cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters. They just seem so appropriately short, and I don't really want to combine them. Here is chapter ten. And yes, the title is supposed to say Hayate's date. I thought it was a cute name. The next one, or maybe the one after, should be entitled, Curio Shop. Hmmm....I wonder why...  
  
Oh, and it's still two weeks (in story time) until the Ayane/Hayabusa party. Look for some interesting stuff there...including someone getting stabbed...and someone getting punch thrown on them......it should be fun... 


End file.
